Things Maddox Malfoy Hates
by verity candor
Summary: Set in the Maddox Malfoy Universe. Meet Maddox Malfoy, who hates many things, among them Albus Potter.


_Things Maddox Malfoy Hates_

Maddox Malfoy hates her name.

First of all, because Maddox obviously was meant for a boy. _Yes, a BOY, mum, no matter what you think!_

And second because being a Malfoy meant that being in Ravenclaw was wrong in all sorts of ways.

Also because this did not mean that she was any less reviled by oh, the rest of the school.

_"Ooooh, Malfoy's angry! What are you gonna do? Sic your dark minions on me?"_

-x-

Maddox Malfoy hates her nickname.

_"Mad Malfoy, mad Malfoy-"_

-x-

Maddox Malfoy hates her glasses. Enough said.

-x-

Maddox Malfoy hates stupid questions.

_"Oy, Malfoy! Do you like cheese?"_

Just _how _do you respond to that?

-x-

Maddox Malfoy hates chocolate.

_"How can you hate chocolate? I mean, I knew that you'd be screwed up being a Malfoy and all, but really?"_

-x-

Maddox Malfoy hates Albus Potter, who is responsible for all of the above conversations.

-x-

"What the hell are you doing, Potter?" Maddox stands outside her brother's common room, staring at Albus Potter, muttering to himself and obviously planning some sort of mayhem.

Potter responds with the oh-so-coherent, "Gahhh!" as he spins around. He clutches his heart, "Hell, Malfoy! Don't scare me like that!"

She ignores the outburst, "I said, what are you doing here?"

"Oh. Well, it's been about an hour since Rosie disappeared in there with your _brother-_" Potter pauses to make a face, "And I think that they've done enough 'homework', if you know what I mean."

Maddox groans, "Ughh."

Potter nods, "It's disgusting, isn't it? I mean, Rosie's always loved charity cases, but this is pushing it." he shook his head exasperatedly, "Poor Rosie."

-x-

Maddox Malfoy hates when people insult Scorpius.

-x-

"Hey!" she interjects angrily, "I'll have you know, my brother is not a charity case! He could have any girl he wanted! He just... seems to have erred in his judgment, is all."

"Pfff." Potter makes a dismissive noise, "Please. Obviously the both of them have had their brains scrambled by some maniac."

Maddox privately agrees.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Oh... I came to see Scorpius. Now, though, I'm reconsidering. I've already had the misfortune of tearing him off of his _girlfriend._"

Potter grimaces, "I didn't need to imagine that... eww..."

"Imagine, huh!" Maddox rolls her eyes, "Imagine having to see it! I don't even know what the attraction between them is!"

"I know, right!" Potter says, "What does she see in the prat, anyway?"

"And what does _he_ see in her? She's just a sarcastic know-it-all!"

Potter snorts, "Nice to know that _someone _agrees with me!"

-x-

Maddox Malfoy hates agreeing with people she hates.

-x-

"I don't agree with you! I ... just think that this isn't the best idea Scorpius has ever had!"

"Yes, well, that's what I think, too, so... hey, wait a minute! If you came to see Malfoy, then, you know the password to get in!" Potter seems thrilled by this deduction.

"Regular Sherlock Holmes, aren't you, Potter." Maddox says.

"Sherlock who?"

Maddox grins. "Sherlock _Holmes_. Famous fictional detective, created by muggle author Arthur Conan Doyle." _So there._

He looks suitably impressed, "Oh. Interesting. Back to the point of this conversation: Open the door for me!"

Maddox scoffs, "Absolutely not!"

Potter frowns, "Why?"

"It's called a woman's prerogative." Maddox says haughtily "I have every right to refuse the proposals of irritating, snotty idiots."

Potter wrinkles his nose, "Proposals? That sounds like I'm asking you on a date or something."

There's an awkward moment where they suspiciously size each other up.

-x-

Maddox Malfoy hates awkward moments.

-x-

Potter coughs.

Maddox scratches her arm.

"Not that there's a chance of that..."

"Yeah, I mean… that's gross!" she bursts out, and throws in a mock shiver to be clear, "Eww!"

Potter lifts his hands up like he's warding her off. "I know! I agree completely! There are tons of girls I would rather date!"

Maddox glares, "Yes, well, there are tons of guys I would rather date."

"Ah…but the question is, would they ever date you?" Potter says.

-x-

Maddox Malfoy hates being insulted. Duh.

-x-

"Shut up, Potter."

"Oooh, witty, Malfoy, really witty."

"Well, at least I'm not getting chased around for my last name!" she cries, red-faced.

"And what does that mean?" Potter says, narrowing his eyes.

"People just crowd around because you're a Potter."

"Well, at least people respect _my _last name!" Potter shoots back.

"Just because you are Harry bloody Potter's son doesn't mean I care!" Maddox says angrily.

"Well, excuse me, but if you think that _I_ care-"

But she doesn't find out what it is he doesn't care about, because the door to the Common Room opens, and out tumble Rose Weasley and Scorpius.

Potter straightens up, "Well, it's about time you got out of there." He grabs Weasley's arm, "C'mon, let's go." He proceeds to drag her off while determinedly looking away from Maddox. Weasley raises an eyebrow at Scorpius, who shrugs. She blows Scorpius a kiss, and waves.

Maddox gags.

Scorpius belatedly seems to notice his sister, and turns to Maddox with a puzzled look on his face.

"Now what were you and Potter doing yelling outside my common room?"

"Nothing." Maddox says, frowning at her socks.

Scorpius stares at Potter resolutely dragging Weasley behind him, and looks back at Maddox. "I see." Then he grins. "Well, well, I think this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."


End file.
